sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Sustainable energy global news
2011 Sri Lanka commissioning its first solar power plant which can generate 500kw of electricity, 26 August globalvoicesonline.org, by Rezwan, 26 August 2011 Transparent Solar Cells Can Turn Windows into Solar Panels. Researchers at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) say they have created a new class of transparent photovoltaic cells that can turn windows into solar panels. 1st May climatechangenews.org, 1st May 2011 2010 Pioneering Portugal has radically reduced its dependence on fossil fuels. This year nearly half of its electricity will come from renewable sources. 20 August presseurop.eu 20 August 2010 *Global investments in renewables top non-renewables for 2nd year, 15 July www.unep.org, 15 July 2010 Greece: Brave new renewable energy bill introduced by Greek government in parliament, 05/05 Bellona, 05/05-2010 2009 *Solar power plants, stretching across Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Egypt and Jordan, to be built. Construction is likely to begin in 2011 and the plants are expected to be running by 2015. 9 December DFID, 9 December 2009 *Copenhagen’s Christmas tree lights to be powered by bikes, December 2 off-grid.net, December 2, 2009 *California Energy Commission approves the nation's first energy efficiency standards for televisions. November 18 California Energy Commission, November 18, 2009 place *Grid fails in Brazil. Massive power cuts in several Latin American counties highlight the dangers of relying on centralised power production, November 12 off-grid.net, November 12, 2009 *Designer claims new all- will be 'the most efficient electric vehicle on earth'. November 9, 2009 wikinews, November 9, 2009 *Solar farms spark water wars, October 2 off-grid.net, October 2, 2009 *Kenya to build Africa's biggest windfarm, July 27 The Guardian, July 27, 2009 *Bedouin village of Darajat gaining acclaim for its focus on clean energy, June 24 Global Voices Online, June 24, 2009 “Most residents have solar water heaters and electric systems, the school is powered by wind and sun, and students learn hands-on about alternative energy by reading the power meters in their classrooms. The village also boasts a solar mosque.” Green Prophet, June 24, 2009 place *China launches green power revolution to catch up on west, June 10 The Guardian, June 10, 2009 *Floating wind turbine launched, June 5 BBC News, June 5, 2009 * Australian Government will invest:$1.6 billion in solar technologies, including new funding of $1.365 billion in a Solar Flagships program, May 12 Australian Government,May 12, 2009 The Solar Flagships program will aim to create an additional 1,000 MW of solar generation capacity. This ambitious target is three times the size of the largest solar energy project currently operating anywhere in the world. *Wind power installations up 29 percent in 2008, May 8, 2009 Worldwatch Institute, May 8, 2009 The United States led in new installations, surpassing Germany to rank first in wind energy cumulative capacity and electricity generation. 2008 *Berkeley approves city-backed loans for solar panels, September 17 New York Times, September 17 place *China wind-farm - Vast new wind farm in Eastern China will deliver energy direct to consumers without going through the Grid, August 1 off-grid.net, August 1 2007 *China seizes low carbon export opportunities in clean tech race, July 31 *Google announces new strategic initiative to develop electricity from renewable energy sources that will be cheaper than electricity produced from coal. The newly created initiative, known as REGoogle. November 27 *April 11 - Brigham Young University students develop merry-go-round to power African schoolhouses, BYU / News USA, Education *January 25 - Launch of the world’s first comprehensive global energy strategy for tackling climate change. Energy (R)evolution 2006 *Wind power could supply one third of the world’s electricity by 2050 and 16.5% by 2020. Most importantly, wind power would save 1.5 billion tonnes of emissions in 2020, says ‘Global Wind Energy Outlook 2006’, September 20 BWEA, September 20 2006 References Category:Global News Category:energy